hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Pechka ~Light My Heart~
|name = My Heart Has A Light |jname = ペチカ～ココロ灯して～ |artist = Yasuhiro Takato |albums = 1 }}My Heart Has A Light is an image song for the character Russia in Axis Powers Hetalia. It is sung by Yasuhiro Takato in the voice of Russia. Japanese Lyrics 白鳥の湖も凍る 寒さにも耐えてきた僕 ひまわりの咲く丘もあるよ ツンデレ地帯なんて呼ばれるけど ツンドラだ キャラがたつ正確じゃないし なぞだらけって怖がられちゃう コサックダンスって有名だよね 手を出さないまま蹴飛ばせちゃうんだ いじめっこうしろからボコボコボコリン ぺぺぺ　ぺぺぺぺペチカココロ灯して おっとヴォトカポっケからポロリン ぺぺぺぺペチカボルシチ乗せて もっとヴォトカみんなでララララライのライ 楽しいな笑顔でおしゃべり あつあつのピロシキあげるよ 仲間みたい　あれ？違うのかな ソリでヤホー雪の中コロコロコロリン 憧れは南の島だよ 伝えたいんだ素直な気持ち 仲良くなれない子はいらない ロシアには譲歩なんてサービスないし 呪われた椅子だってバラバラバラリン ぺぺぺ　ぺぺぺぺペチカ夢を照らして 今もバルト僕を好きかな べべベラルーシそばにこないで そっとヴォトカ涙もナナナナナイのナイ 人力で土も運ぶんだ 源治以下なのわかってるけど 手作りだって得意なんだ マトリョーシカしか知られてないけど おうちだって個性的クレクレクレムリン ぺぺぺ　ぺぺぺぺペチカ　お日様みたい おっと火の粉燃えすぎてひゅるる じゃじゃじゃ今こそ蛇口開けよう おっかしいな水がぜんぜんでない ぺぺぺぺペチカココロ灯して おっとマフラー風邪ひいちゃうから ぺぺぺぺペチカボルシチ乗せて もっとヴォトカみんなでララララライのライ 怖がらないで、怖がらないで おそロシア Romanji Lyrics Hakuchou no mizuumi mo kooru samusa ni mo taete kita boku Himawari no saku oka mo aru yo Tsundere chitai nante yobareru kedo Tsundora daa~~ Kyara ga tatsu seikaku ja nai shi Nazodarake tte kowagararechau Kosakku dansu tte yuumei da yo ne Te o dasanai mama ketobasechaunda Ijimekko ushiro kara bokobokobokorin (ei!) Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechika, kokoro tomoshite (ya!) Otto votoka poke kara pororin (n?) Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechika, borushiche nosete (atsu!) Motto votoka minna de ra-ra-ra-ra-rai no rai tanoshii na egao de oshaberi Atsuatsu no piroshiki ageru yo Nakama mitai - are? Chigau no kana Sori de yahoo yuki no naka korokorokororin (ehe!) Akogare wa minami no shima da yo Tsuetainda sunao na kimochi Nakayoku narenai ko wa iranai (yo ne?) Roshia ni ha jouho nante saabisu nai shi Norowareta isu datte bara bara bara rin~ (rin?~) Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechika yume o terashite (haa~!) Ima mo baruto boku o suki kana (ne?) Be-be-berarushi soba ni konai de (KAETTE!!) Sotto votoka namida mo na-na-na-na-nai no nai Jinriki de tsuchi mo hakobunda genji ika na no wakatteru kedo tedzukuri datte tokui nanda (nn!) Matoryoshika shika shiraretenai kedo Ouchi datte koseiteki kurekurekuremurin (hi!) Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechika ohisama mitai (aha!) Otto hinoko moe sugite hyururu (ya?) Ja ja ja ima koso jaguchi akeyou (are?) Okkashii na mizu ga zenzen denai Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechika kokoro tomoshite (ha?) Otto mafuraa kazehiichau kara (Hyuu!) Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechika borushichi nosete (atsu!) Motto votoka minna de ra-ra-ra-ra-rai no rai Kowagaranaide, kowagaranaide Osoroshia Translated English Lyrics Swan Lake has also frozen over~ I’m cold too, though I can endure There’s a hill where sunflowers grow, too! The region is called “tsundere” but It’s a tundra~ My personality isn’t always apparent Saying that I’m “mysterious” they get scared The Cossack Dance is pretty famous, right? With their hands behind their backs, they can kick pretty hard! Be-be-beat up all the bullies from behind! (Take that!) Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light my heart! (Yay!) Whoops! My vodka fell from my pocket (hm?) Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, put some borscht on it (hot!) More vodka, everyone sings la-la-la-la-lai la lai! It’s really fun, chatting with a smile I’ll give you some piping hot pirozhki~ We’re all comrades – huh? I wonder if I’m wrong… On a sled shouting “YAHOO!” ro-ro-rolling in the snow~ (Ehe!) All I want are the southern islands~! I wish I could send my honest feelings. We don’t want children that can’t play nice (right?) There’s no such service as “compromise” in Russia Even the cursed chair gets blo-blo-blown into bits~ (bits?~) Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light up my dreams~ (Ahh...) I wonder if the Baltics still like me? (right?) Be-Be-Belarus, don’t come over here (GO HOOOME!) Quietly, with no-no-no-no-no vodka or tears! Carrying soil with just manpower Even though I know we’re below primal technology It’s my pride because it’s handmade! (Yup!) Though I can’t make anything but Matryoshka My house is individual, Kre-Kre-Kre-Kremlin! (Hee!) Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, it’s like the sun! (Aha!) Oops, the sparks are burning too much, crackle crackle (Oh?) Then, then, then now, let’s open the faucet (huh?) Hum, that’s strange, water won’t come out at all! Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light my heart! (Huh?) Oops, I need my scarf, or I’ll catch a cold (Brr!) Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, put some borscht on it (hot!) More vodka, everyone sings la-la-la-la-lai la lai! Don’t be scared of me, don’t be scared of me Frightening Russia~ Album The song can be found on the seventh Hetalia Character CD and is the second track. The album was released on January 20th, 2010. Also on the album is Winter. Category:Songs Category:Media